


happy new year

by vandoorne



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: brett and eddy watching fireworks, welcoming 2021 together.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	happy new year

'Last few moments of 2020,' Eddy says, settling down on the sofa next to Brett.

'Mm,' Brett hums. He's looking out of the window, curtains open in anticipation of the fireworks that are about to follow. 'It's been a long year.'

Eddy nods, downing his entire glass of wine. Tonight he's drinking for them both, given how Brett still has a bunch of dietary restrictions to adhere to as he recovers.

They sit in comfortable silence, staring out at the night sky. Eddy shifts, closing the gap between the both of them so that they're seated together, shoulder to shoulder. Or at least, Brett's shoulder knocks into Eddy's arm, and Eddy reaches out to put his around Brett's shoulder, pulling him in.

'It's almost time,' Brett says, pulling out his phone. There it is, the last few seconds of 2020 ticking away.

Eddy puts his glass aside, looking at the screen.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_One._

The fireworks go off as it turns midnight, and Brett nods, lips quirking upwards in a smile. 'Hello 2021.'

'Happy New Year,' Eddy says, pulling Brett closer so that Brett's head can rest against his neck.

'You know, I could really use a drink now,' Brett says.

'No way,' Eddy replies, shaking his head. 'Doctor said no bubble tea _and_ no alcohol.'

'Doesn't mean I can't take a drink through other means.'

'Wha—'

Brett cuts Eddy off as he reaches for Eddy's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He starts slow, hand still on Eddy's neck as he kisses him. He wants to savour every bit of Eddy, and Eddy moans into the kiss, allowing Brett to have a taste. Brett kisses Eddy as if he's chasing the taste of wine from Eddy's tongue, and all Eddy can do is to let him. It's far too intense for Eddy, the fireworks going on outside, burst after burst of colourful light, and the fireworks beneath his eyelids as Brett kisses him.

By the time Brett pulls away, he's panting and so is Eddy. Eddy's glasses are askew, his hair is in a mess now from Brett's fingers threading through them, cradling his head as he had deepened the kiss earlier on.

Eddy swallows hard, looking up at Brett, at a loss for words.

'I'm so glad I'm here with you,' Brett says, taking Eddy's hand. His fingers slip between Eddy's, and it feels just right. As if the spaces between Eddy's fingers were made just for Brett's fingers to make their home in.

There's the glow of the fireworks on Brett's face, and Eddy's heart constricts as he looks at him. Brett has gone through a lot this year, no, they've _both_ gone through a lot this year. But here they are, together. It's a brand new year, and come what may, they'll overcome it alongside one another. Eddy smiles, squeezing Brett's hand. His eyes are shining beneath his glasses, and he presses his forehead to Brett's, saying 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**Author's Note:**

> \- beta by I  
> \- happy new year! (lol it'll probably be 31st dec on ao3 but in terms of timezones it should be correct ;;;;;)


End file.
